Not Now
by Sano
Summary: Spoilers for 'Furt.' Sam makes one final attempt to keep Kurt from leaving McKinley. Sam Kurt, a bit of Quam.


**Title: **Not now

**Written by:** Sano

**Fandom: **Glee

**Pairings:** Sam+Kurt, a bit of Quam

**Ratings:** PG13

**Warnings:** Slash, fluff, and spoilers for 'Furt.'

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned it, but alas, I do not. If I did it wouldn't be fit for family tv.

**Notes:** This is my first ever slash fic for a tv show… and man I am out of my comfort zone! This pairing just inspired me so much and brought me out of my long-imposed writer's block. Hope everyone enjoys this little drabble!

Sam Evans had never felt so incredibly restless in his entire life as he did now. His eyes flicked over to the cracked clocked on the wall. 11:15.

Kurt Hummel would be leaving at noon.

The reason for his leaving filled Sam with such unexpected rage directed at the person who'd started it all. _Karofsky._ The hockey player had a knack of pushing at Sam's buttons since he first came to McKinley. It didn't matter if he was getting slushie facials, or if he was being taunted with the name 'Ladylips.' That he could deal with. But the thought of a fellow Glee club member being harassed so often for just being himself was more than he could bear.

He wasn't aware of clenching his pen until he felt Quinn's hand on his arm and whispering, "Are you okay, Sam?" He shook himself out of his reverie and gave her a small smile, unclenching his hand from his poor pen.

"Uh, yeah…"

He fought to concentrate on the teacher's words droning on about the French revolution and focused on taking down notes, but his eyes wandered again to the clock on the wall, 11:25.

By noon Kurt Hummel would be gone from Mckinley High. He knew that the whole club was still reeling from Kurt's announcement to transfer to Dalton this morning. After he left the room everyone was quiet except Mercedes, who was crying in her chair. They were quiet until Mr. Schuester finally ushered them out of the room to get to class as the first bell rang.

Gone would be the diva standoffs with Rachel in the choir room. No more high-fashion outfits strutting down the halls, head held up high, because Kurt believed that there was no better person to emulate than himself.

He admitted that he would sorely miss him. Kurt was a friend who welcomed him into the club, often dispensing much-needed fashion advice and sometimes even a bit of tutoring in English. He couldn't fathom that time flew by so fast, if only he'd spent more time with Kurt, had told him…

Sam was surprised to note that his heart was racing, dread racing through his veins. He couldn't lose Kurt, couldn't lose…

"Is something the matter, Mr. Evans?"

He hadn't realized that he had just abruptly stood up, his seat clattering noisily to the floor. Every pair of eyes inside the room was on him, and his 45-year old teacher was raising an unfortunately-shaped eyebrow at him.

"Mr. Evans, if you have nothing to share with the class, I think you can do me a huge favor by sitting down." Her lips were already pursed with approval.

Clearing his throat uncomfortably, he stammered out the words, "L-lavatory pass, please."

Clucking to herself, the teacher quickly signed a pass. "Here you go, and mind you to be discreet next time." Sam ducked to avoid Quinn's questioning look and quickly left the room, followed by his classmates' jeers and laughter.

He didn't know what he expected to find, but he found himself in the hallway where Kurt's locker was located. He barely suppressed a sigh of relief when he saw his friend in front of his locker, a half-filled box on the floor. He hadn't yet noticed Sam, so engrossed was he in clearing out his locker and Sam couldn't blame him. Switching schools was always hard. He knew from first-hand experience.

Kurt's eyes were red as he took down pictures from his locker, a wobbly smile on his lips. He started a little when he heard the squeak of sneakers on the linoleum floor as Sam walked toward him. Classes would break for lunch in 30 minutes and the hallway was still eerily deserted.

"Sam, what're you doing here?" His eyes fell on the lavatory pass in the other boy's hand and Sam hastily stuffed the piece of paper into his pocket.

Sam plucked the picture from Kurt's hands. It was a picture of the club during one of their rehearsal breaks during the Rocky Horror debacle. During that day the girls had decided that Kurt was the hottest in his Riff-raff costume and proceeded to plant big red kisses on his cheeks while the boys held him down in his chair. The look of pure horror on Kurt's face was perfectly captured by Mr. Schuester, who had quickly grabbed his phone despite Kurt's protests.

It was surreal to think that a few weeks ago they were perfectly happy as a club, and suddenly Kurt was leaving…

Sam looked up from the picture and handed it back to the boy in front of him. "You don't have to leave, you know."

"Oh, yes, I do. I don't expect you to understand." Kurt stuffed the picture in the box and proceeded to dump his school books into the box. He finally put the last of his spare clothes for slushie emergencies in when Sam suddenly grabbed the box from the floor and jerked it out of Kurt's reach.

"Sam!"

He was evading the countertenor's futile swiped for the box while saying, "Don't leave, Kurt. We can protect you, we'll make sure that Karofsky doesn't even come within 20 feet of-"

"He kissed me." Kurt blurted out and Sam was so shocked that he dropped the heavy box on his foot, but he didn't even notice.

"What?" The flash of anger came from nowhere. Kurt sighed and sank to the floor, his face full of anguish. After taking a deep breath and unclenching his fists, Sam sat down next to him and leaned his back against the locker behind him.

"How did it happen?" Kurt looked over at Sam and saw compassion in the hazel depths, and suddenly the story of the incident came tumbling out. He hadn't even realized that he was revealing more of his trauma over the incident than to Blaine. He even told Sam of how dismayed he was over the fact that Karofsky was his first 'real' kiss. When he was finished he was surprised of the complete lack of disgust on Sam's face.

Quickly looking at his wristwatch, Kurt realized that he only had 15 minutes left before lunchtime, and he was really not in the mood for jostling his heavy box thru the horde of McKinley. "I-I should go, Sam. Thank you for listening, but please don't tell anyone." He was preparing to stand up when Sam caught his wrist and pulled him back down to the floor. And his mouth promptly fell open in shock as Sam placed his hands on his face and stared into his eyes. "Uh, Sam… what the hell are you doing? Le-"

"Shut up for a minute, will ya?" At the other boy's silence, Sam smiled. "I now finally understand what I've been feeling for the past few weeks. I was always confused why I felt happy whenever I'm with you, even if I were only in the same room with you, I always feel… I don't know, content." Taking a deep breath, he continued, "I know Quinn and I have been dating, I really like her, but right now, at this moment, I realize that what I feel is a genuine friendship with her… she's cool and she understands me." He chuckled, "Now I feel stupid for giving her that promise ring…"

"Sa-"

"Shh! I guess what I'm trying to tell you, Kurt, is that I really like you, I mean, like *like* you. I think I've liked you ever since I first saw you in the choir room. I don't care if we get slushied together every single day, as long as you let me clean out your hair. I will protect you from anyone who dares to get you down and make up for your first kiss in a thousand different ways."

Sam suddenly averted his eyes as the next words tumbled out of his mouth in a whisper. "You're a beautiful person, Kurt. And please don't go." Then slowly he pressed his lips against Kurt's, giving the other boy every opportunity to resist. But there was none. He kept the kiss chaste, reveling in the glow that he'd finally told Kurt how he felt. He had never felt freer in his entire life.

After one last kiss on the nose, Sam pulled away, a hesitant smile on his lips, waiting for the other boy's reaction.

After about a minute Kurt snapped out of it and without another word, he suddenly grabbed the box from the floor and stood up, starting to walk away but Sam grabbed his arm again and turned to face him.

Tears fell from his eyes as Kurt jerked his arm out of the jock's grip. "I'm sorry, Sam. I need to go, I can't do this, I'm sorry. Not now." Then he fled, his boots slapping onto the floor noisily, leaving a stunned Sam with his hands in midair.

Then the entrance door slammed shut.

**The End**

**Author's notes:** Or is it? Hmm… I don't really know. I was just really inspired by the Furt episode. Sam and Kurt are my OTP and seeing Sam attacking Karofsky just made me believe in them all the more. This is the first time I've finished a story for over a year now, and I'm happy to have jumped over that writer's block. FINALLY! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
